Sangre perversa
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Hinata supo que estaba perdida desde el momento en que se le comunicaron las oscuras intenciones que tenían para con ella, pero no por ello iba a dejar de luchar… Porque sólo perdió una batalla, porque sólo la tomaron desprevenida, porque ella era una ninja de Konoha y no se iba a dejar dominar por aquellos ojos oscuros y su sangre perversa. [Dark-fic con contenido muy explícito]
1. Epígrafe

_**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece._

 _ **/¡\Advertencia/!\:** no leer si es usted sensible a la violencia en general. De hacerlo, es bajo su propio riesgo._

* * *

 **Epígrafe**

* * *

 _«Sangre corrompida; sangre derramada._

 _Sangre que da vida o que se la lleva como si nada._

 _Es la sangre llena de rencor,_

 _la sangre perversa que yo odio.»_

Los pensamientos dentro de su mente era confusos e incoherentes, sin embargo, esto no le impedía de ser consciente de lo que le deparaba el destino.

Hinata sabía que estaba perdida.

* * *

 _Mi regreso a los fics SasuHina viene de la mano de un dar-fic... Genial :'v._

 _Igual, yo publiqué esto una vez, todo completito, pero lo borré por miedo y cobardía uwu y me arrepentí terriblemente. De este modo, volveré a subirlo con algunas modificaciones al original, así que espero les guste._

 _Desde ya advierto que el contenido de este fic es muy explícito y si tienen estómagos sensibles le recomiendo el no leerlo. Este dark-fic es un auto-reto para probar mis capacidades._

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


	2. Capítulo uno: Maligno

_Dos siglos después reviví y decidí actualizar(?_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece._

 _ **/¡\Advertencia/!\:** Este es un fic **semi-AU** y contiene **contenido explícito**. Si usted es sensible a este tipo de contenidos hágala corta y no lea._

* * *

 **Capítulo uno **

**Maligno**

* * *

Las risas y las bromas llenaban el aire mientras que el Equipo 8 volvía de una exitosa misión en una región cercana al País del Rayo.

―Ese idiota ni siquiera se lo vio venir, ¿no es así, Akamaru? ―fanfarroneaba Kiba mirando a su amigo peludo―. ¡Somos el mejor equipo! ―le dijo a su perro quien solo ladró en respuesta. Más adelante, Aburame Shino carraspeó incriminatoriamente―. ¡Oe! ¡Era una broma!

Más atrás, Hinata rio suavemente por la incómoda posición de su amigo.

Oyó un suspiro de Kiba.

―Como sea, está anocheciendo, es mejor acampar ―dijo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Llegaron a un terreno uniforme, con algunos árboles altos y frondosos, cercano a un arroyo. El lugar era perfecto para pasar la noche.

Nada más pisar tierra, los tres se organizaron en distintas tareas: mientras que Hinata se encargaría de acondicionar el suelo donde dormirán con sus correspondientes bolsas de dormir, Kiba iría a conseguir leña para la fogata y Shino haría el primer recorrido al lugar.

* * *

Cerca de las nueve, el equipo se hallaba sentado alrededor del fuego, esperando pacientemente a que los cuatro peces que Kiba había pescado solo (porque alegó que solo alguien con sus instintos podría cazar los mejores) se asaran, mientras planeaban las guardias:

―Lo conveniente será que Hinata patrulle en la madrugada. El byakugan puede distinguir bien el entorno aún en la noche ―decía Shino y la susodicha estuvo de acuerdo―. Kiba, tu turno será al alba y yo iré inmediatamente después de comer ―sentenció.

* * *

A la medianoche, Shino volvió al campamento y en silencio para no despertar a nadie bebió un poco de agua. Luego se marchó de nuevo.

Hinata, que no podía dormirse, sabía no tenía sed y que solo había regresado para ver cómo estaban sus amigos. Shino nunca fue alguien que expresara abiertamente todo lo que pensaba o sentía, de modo que el hecho de que solo hubiera regresado para velar por su sueño, al menos momentáneamente, significaba mucho.

Sonrió enternecida y se dio la vuelta, intentando dormir.

Sentíase algo incómoda, o nerviosa, como si estuviera a punto de confesarse a Naruto, o hablarle a su padre sobre su futuro… Anormal. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y sentía la boca seca, junto con eso, la impertunable sensación de que algo no andaba del todo bien estaba ahí, aunque Hinata lo considerase como un absurdo, ya que había revisado el lugar varias veces, Shino había soltado muchos de sus insectos por todo el perímetro e incluso Kiba había olfateado todo el lugar junto con Akamaru.

Imposible. No había probabilidad alguna de que hayan pasado algo por alto. No cabía la más mínima posibilidad.

Pero son humanos y los humanos se equivocan a veces.

―Hinata… ―oyó el lejano susurro de Kiba. Sentíase este muy distante pese a solo tener un metro y medio de separación.

―Lo sé ―respondió ella en el mismo tono y con sigilo deslizó su mano hasta su estuche ninja y de este tomó un kunai el cual escondió entre sus ropas.

Poco después, Shino regresó con ellos, alegando que su turno había acabado. Claro que había notado la situación en la que se encontraban, pero debían actuar normal para despistar al enemigo.

Los tres, de manera discreta, armaron su formación, atentos a todo movimiento. Hinata se acomodó de una forma tal en la que parecía dormida, pero en realidad había activado su Byakugan. Registró el lugar por completo, llegando incluso a los límites del pueblo más cercano, ubicado a mil quinientos kilómetros, pero no había nadie. Era raro, pero sus ojos eran conocidos por ver a través de absolutamente todo, por lo que no podía estar errada.

A través del código morse se comunicó con sus camaradas:

 _No hay nadie. Manténganse alert..._

La oración quedó inconclusa ya que una serpiente emergió de la tierra, justo debajo de la fogata, y todo quedó en penumbra. Los tres miembros del equipo ocho saltaron hacia árboles cercanos, dejando todas sus pertenencias atrás. Tanto Hinata como Kiba y Akamararu se pudieron en posición de defensiva, mientras que Shino extendió sus insectos por el área.

No mucho podían hacer, ya que todos sus intentos por identificar al enemigo habían sido en vano. Pero el fracaso no era algo que el equipo ocho conociera.

Bajo la luz de la luna la figura de la víbora se delineaba con dificultad, pero era una clara distracción. Hinata lo sintió, apenas unos segundos antes de que ocurriera, que el ataque del enemigo se dirigía hacia ella. Giró en el momento exacto en el que la katana se incrustaba en el árbol, de no haberlo hecho habría perdido el brazo derecho por completo. Como pudo esquivó el segundo golpe, que resultó ser un puñetazo que se dirigía a su rostro, de alguna manera supo que su atacante no buscaba acabar con ella, sino dejarla fuera de combate, pero de ninguna manera se lo permitiría. Esquivó otro golpe, activó su byakugan y usó su Puño Suave, logrando que su oponente se alejara; tomó el kunai de entre sus ropas y lo lanzó. Aprovechó el segundo de distracción y escapó. Subió a la copa del árbol, con su doujutsu al límite buscando a su equipo y cuando los encontró supo que no estaban mejor que ella. Contando a su atacante eran cuatro contra tres… Y un perro.

Una sombra se posó sobre su figura y al darse la vuelta sintió que el tiempo se detenía; unos ojos rojos, brillantes como la sangre recién derramada, la miraban desde arriba con altanería y odio.

Mangekyō Sharingan. Hinata recordaba haber leído sobre él durante su niñez como parte de sus lecciones particulares dentro del clan. Recordaba a Kou advirtiéndole sobre los peligros de enfrentarse con un usuario de ese nivel y a decir verdad, Hinata nunca creyó realmente que alguna vez lo haría… Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, mano a mano con un Uchiha, y lo que era peor: con Sasuke Uchiha.

Por una fracción de segundo, creyó ver una sonrisa torcida formarse a la izquierda de su rostro. De alguna manera supo que no quería saber a qué se debía la gracia.

―Te encontré ―lo escuchó decir al momento en que se lanzaba a su encuentro. A Hinata le tomó solo un segundo darse cuenta de que, de darle batalla no duraría mucho tiempo, pero no así si solo lo distraída hasta que sus enemigos terminaran con lo suyo. De este modo se dio la vuelta, vigilando atentamente los movimientos de su enemigo. Uchiha la siguió sin vacilar, adelantándose el paso rápidamente, obligando a Hinata a girar bruscamente, yendo en zig-zag. No era la mejor plan de acción, no podía seguir así y depender de que sus amigos terminaran ni podía esperar a que Uchiha se cansara, pero definitivamente era más sensato que intentar derrotatlo.

A través del byakugan vio que Sasuke ralentizó el paso y como respuesta ella frenó y se preparó para ejecutar el Hakkesho Kaiten. De pronto sintió un fuerte ardor que iba desde la punta de los dedos hasta el codo. Cuando se fijó notó con horror que su brazo ardía en llamas negras. Profirió un grito de dolor e intentó agitarlo, pero eso solo le causó que ardiera más.

―El Amaterasu no se apaga hasta que te consume o hasta que yo lo decida ―explicó Sasuke con voz pausada y monótona. Las llamas negras treparon por su piel hasta llegar al hombro, todo ante los ojos aterrados de Hinata, quien solo pudo retroceder. Ya no sentía su mano derecha y tenía la sensación de ser sofocada aunque el fuego no produciera humo, y dado que no podía detenerlo, intentó huir.

Sintió un mareo y su cabeza resonó duro contra el suelo y cuando menos lo esperó Uchiha había saltado sobre ella, sosteniéndola con fuerza del cuello y sentado sobre su torso, completamente a su merced. Hinata quiso mover el brazo para que él también ardiera, pero no pudo: su brazo ahora era una masa amorfa, roja y ardiente, que no tenía sensibilidad alguna. También intentó su mano sana, pero ante el menor movimiento Uchiha le atravesó la palma con un kunai.

Una gota de sangre que venía del ojo de Sasuke la trajo, por un segundo, de vuelta a la realidad, Uchiha la miraba sin emoción alguna, apretando con fuerza su cuello. Sabiendo que solo debía esperar a que él finalmente decidiera acabar con su vida, activó su byakuga por, quizás, última vez, solo para ver a sus amigos de nuevo: un tipo de aspecto deforme estaba ahorcando a Kiba a casi un metro de suelo, mientras él solo lo miraba impotente; a un lado Akamaru había sido arrojado con fuerza contra un árbol, estaba inerte y rodeado de un charco de sangre considerable. Shino era el único de los tres que aún podía dar algo de lucha, pero no por mucho, pues el oponente que le había tocado no parecía cansado en lo más mínimo: revoleaba su espada gigante con gran maestría y hasta parecía estar divirtiéndose.

Todo era un completo desastre.

—Mírame ―ordenó Uchiha. Hinata no lo hizo.

 _"Nunca mires a un usuario del Sharingan a los ojos. ¡Nunca!"_ , le advirtió una vez Kou en tono grave.

No miraría, no miraría.

―Mírame ―repitió y esta vez sintió que una fría y áspera mano, antecedida por uñas filosas, tomaba y marcaba la carne de sus mejillas y la obligaban a mirar hacia arriba. El resistirse solo generó más dolor en el cuello de Hinata, por lo que terminó cediendo aún en contra de su voluntad.

Entonces, que lo último que vio fueron aquellos ojos malignos que derramaba sangre sucia y perversa.

* * *

 _Como dije antes, medio siglo después reaparecí solo para que todo se fuera a la verja(? Primer capítulo y matan a Akamaru y a Hinata le quita un brazo, ¿qué clase de "apentas entro y ya están lloviendo vergasos" es esto?_

 _Knicky Ouiji: No, no es una serie de drabbles, es un dark-fic hecho y derecho(?. El hecho que me asusté mucho la vez pasada fue un condicionante para que decidiera volver a subirlo pero mejor así que gracias por las ganas! Espero que te guste este primer capítulo :)_

 _N00dlc: Bueno... planeo irme muy al carajo con este fic, la verdad, pero como dije, ese es el plan xD A ver si se cumple. Incluso empezamos bien intenzo(?. Me alegro que te guste y espero que disfrutes este capítulo :)_

 _Marcia Andrea: admito que, en parte, la creación de este fic fue por nostalgia a los viejos fics que había cuando yo descubrí el fanfiction, esas historias semi-AU en donde abundaban las infinitas posibilidades. Creo que este capítulo deja entrever cómo será la cosa. Espero que te guste :)_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


	3. Capítulo dos: Doloroso

_**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece._

 _ **/¡\Advertencia/!\:** Este es un fic **semi-AU** y contiene **contenido explícito**. Si usted es sensible a este tipo de contenidos hágala corta y no lea._

* * *

 **Capítulo dos:**

 **Doloroso**

* * *

El solo hecho de existir, en aquel momento, le suponía un esfuerzo enorme e inhumano. Incluso pensaba que de no ser porque no estaba dormida sino inconsciente se habría despertado del dolor. La cabeza le pesaba enormemente, sentía fuertes punzadas en la que coronilla y le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos; de hecho, ni siquiera podía enfocar la vista.

Intentó moverse, pero tenía el cuerpo entumecido, y frío, al punto de casi no sentir sus extremidades. Tenía unos grilletes en ambos pies y alguien le había vendado el brazo derecho, pero, ¡oh, vaya sorpresa! No podía moverlo. Definitivamente había perdido el brazo.

Mentiría si no dijera que no le angustiaba perder un miembro tan importante, pero suponía que la situación no le permitiría llorar por más que quisiera. No sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera recordaba qué había pasado, estaba encadenada y dudaba que no le hubieran metido algo para mantenerla inmóvil durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Además, estaba todo tan oscuro al punto de que no distinguía el si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

De pronto el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la sobresaltó por completo y la luz que entró con ella la cegó brevemente. Los pasos de alguien se escucharon claramente en el lugar (que, dicho sea de paso, Hinata lo suponía completamente vacío). Pero este visitante no venía solo.

—Ya despertó —dijo una voz grave y evidentemente masculina que no pudo identificar.

—Te dije que no duraría demasiado. Es una droga para civiles —respondió la segunda, más chillona y femenina.

—Como sea —lo oyó chasquear la lengua—, no creo que pueda hacer mucho.

Volvió a escuchar pasos acercándose, cada vez más, y de pronto sintió un fuerte tirón, lo que causó un leve quejido de parte de la morena.

—¿Eh? ¿A quién se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de encadenar a una convaleciente? ¡Inhumano! —Se horrorizó falsamente, casi mofándose, la voz masculina.

—Ya cállate, pescado de riachuelo, y llevemosla al laboratorio.

Fue llevaba cual un saco de papas en los hombros del "pescado de riachuelo" hasta un recinto más amplio, más brillante, el cual Hinata no pudo apreciar adecuadamente al no poder, siquiera, levantar la cabeza. Sin ningún tipo de delicadeza el "pescado de riachuelo" sobre una superficie dura y fría, metálica, sin duda alguna.

—Así que esta es… el espécimen elegido, ¿eh? —Una voz gangosa, áspera y escalofriante se escuchó muy cerca de ella. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad Hinata trató de enfocar la vista a quien hablaba, pero deseó no hacerlo: ojos fríos y crueles, sonrisa macabra y piel pálida era el aspecto básico de su anfitrión.

—O… Orochimaru… —musitó con voz débil.

—Oh, al parecer ya está conciente. Prosigamos.

Sin perder ni un segundo el "pescado de riachuelo" y la mujer que lo acompañaba la desnudaron por completo, incluso sacándole venda del brazo. Hinata, ante tal invasión a su privacidad y en un intento de resguardar su pudor se removió nerviosamente, queriendo evitarlo, pero sus movimientos eran toscos, lentos y torpes, por lo que nada pudo hacer.

De repente la invadió un miedo atroz, abrumante, que nació del hecho de ser consciente de que estaba desnuda, inmóvil y a entera merced de un hombre que era bien conocido por sus actos inhumanos contra todo ser vivo y su evidente sadismo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y su respiración igual.

—No es de mi incumbencia comunicarte nada, Hyuuga, sin embargo, no serás mi objeto de estudio… No enteramente.

A continuación, la víbora humana prosiguió a examinarla exhaustivamente. Revisó cada parte de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus genitales, donde introdujo los dedos en su vagina, comprobando así lo suponible: Hinata era virgen. La morena se tensó al sentir tal intromisión y en ese momento las lágrimas se le hicieron incontenibles.

Todo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Todo ante el llanto silencioso de la humillada Hinata.

—Estrechez vaginal. Será un poco costoso pero no será problema a la hora de concebir y gestar —decía Orochimaru sacando los dedos de su vagina—. No noté verrugas ni vi manchas, por lo que las probabilidades de tener alguna enfermedad por el momento es nula. Kabuto, ve por una jeringa, le haremos un análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier otro problema. —Ordenó con voz fría a su subordinado quien asintió y rápidamente le alcanzó el material necesario, pero Orochimaru decidió ocuparse de revisar el brazo, dejándole la tarea a Kabuto—. Por lo pronto, verás, el pronóstico no es muy alentador: deberé amputártelo —dictaminó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Un gemido angustiado se escuchó de pronto. Hinata tardó en reconocerlo como propio.

Amputar. Amputación. Cuando se debe separar una cosa de otra por alguna razón. En lo seres vivos se da, generalmente y en el mejor de los casos, por motivos médicos, porque la extremidad puede poner en peligro la vida de la persona o porque quedó tan lastimada que ya es inútil.

Eso es, Uchiha Sasuke le había amputado el brazo con su amaterasu. Indirectamente, claro.

Una ola de calor recorrió repentinamente su cuerpo, no era miedo, no, mucho más que eso. Hinata se sintió ajena a sí misma, pero no podía evitarlo, es más, se permitió que este nuevo sentimiento se alojara cómodamente en su pecho: ira, una ira incontenible. ¿Cómo no? No solo la había secuestrado, no solo la había metido en esa cueva del demonio con una serpiente venenosa, su raro subordinado, un pescado de riachuelo y la otra loca, sino que ahora su brazo derecho le era completamente inútil.

Se removió inquieta, sintiendo odio por todos y todo, por Uchiha Sasuke, por Orochimaru, por ella misma y su incapacidad de siquiera salir viva de una batalla.

¿Instinto de supervivencia? ¿Qué es eso? La tonta Hyuuga no lo conoce.

Pegó un alarido de lo más agudo cuando sintió el pinchazo en su brazo izquierdo. A Kabuto poco y nada le importó la revolución de sentimientos que estaba viviendo, él solo clavó la aguja y extrajo la sangre sin siquiera mirarla.

Con esto Hinata volvió un poco en sí, pensando que era una completa estupidez gastar sus energías en odiar a alguien como Uchiha Sasuke, el enemigo, el cual ya vino podrido de la raíz.

Otro pinchazo. En medio de diversas instrucciones de Orochimaru hacia sus subordinados sobre qué traer y qué hacer fue perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí se sintió indudablemente mejor que la primera vez, al menos no le dolía la cabeza, pero todavía estaba débil.

También se sentía como más ligera, y no tardó mucho en adivinar por qué. Con parcionomía, casi temerosa de comprobar lo inevitable, llevó su mano izquierda hacia al brazo derecho… O donde se supone que debería estar.

Tras un jadeo de sorpresa intentó tocar su hombro, pero antes de llegar se topó con un muñón vendado.

La incredulidad se le dibujó en la cara, pero enseguida recordó su cita con Orochimaru, quien sin ningún escrúpulo le comunicó lo que habría de hacerle pronto. Supuso que el segundo pinchazo pertenecía al de un anestésico, como para que no se ande moviendo ni chillando como cerdo al matadero. Qué amable de su parte.

Oyó algo moverse e intentó levantarse, sin éxito alguno. Intentó distinguir lo que sea que hubiera en aquella habitación (que era nueva, dicho sea de paso, porque esta tenía una pequeña ventana, a través de la cual podía ver la luna), hasta que lo vió.

—Uchiha… Sa-Sasuke… —tartamudeó con voz queda. No tenía miedo, aunque sentía que tal vez debería estar temblando al verlo ahí, parado justo frente a ella, sin decirle nada.

Como un lobo al acecho de su presa…

Uchiha dio dos pasos al frente y Hinata como pudo retrocedió, pero era casi imposible porque sus piernas… Sus piernas no estaban.

Orochimaru no solo le amputó el brazo, sino que también aprovechó la ocasión y le cortó las piernas.

Ahogó un grito de terror y miró con una mezcla de desespero y odio a su enemigo, el cual seguía acercándosele hasta que fue inevitable y la tomó por el cuello, alzándola en el aire para luego azotarla contra el frío suelo. Hinata gritó e intento activar el _byakugan_ , pero una fuerte punzada de dolor en la cabeza la obligó a dejar aquella idea atrás, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya tenía a Uchiha Sasuke encima suyo, por inercia intentó removerse, patalear y escabullirse de su presencia… pero luego recordó su situación.

—Tengo una misión que cumplir, Hyuga —susurró a su oído, su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el suyo, sin dejarle respirar—. Y tú vas a ayudarme con eso.

Tomó su única mano y la dejó detrás de su cabeza, luego con la otra apretó con fuerza su cuello, al abrir los ojos, con lo primero que Hinata se encontró fue con el aterrador _sharingan_ y luego, más abajo… El miembro de Sasuke a punto de entrar en su cuerpo, intentó gritar, que alguien la oyera y socorriera, que alguien se compadeciera de ella aun sabiendo en donde se encontraba… La más mínima esperanza… Un salvador, alguien que la ayude… Naruto…

Sasuke reprimió esta acción cerrando su mano alrededor de su garganta, impidiendo que emitiera sonido alguno a la vez que se introducía en su interior sin importarle que le doliera.

Uchiha sonrió para sí. En efecto, Orochimaru podía ser una víbora, pero al menos decía la verdad.

Empezó a moverse, mancillando el virginal cuerpo de la Hyuga.

No podía gritar, tampoco moverse, solo llorar. Lágrimas amargas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, una pequeña demostración de la humillación que estaba sufriendo.

Cada movimiento que Uchiha Sasuke daba penetraba un poco más que el anterior, aún el dolor seguía siendo incontenible.

Hinata, aún sin poder gritar, aún sin poder moverse, no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, sabiendo que si se dejaba hacer perdería toda la poca humanidad que todavía conservaba y con ello la esperanza.

No dejó de llorar aún cuando todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Una voz chillona, masculina, se oía a lo lejos:

—Vaya, está despertando. —Silencio—. ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado duro? Está gritando como loca. —Oh, ¿de verdad lo hacía?—. No respondas por él, zanahoria, no es un niño.

El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a tomar forma y una luz brillante, de color amarillento, la cegó. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista no solo se encontró con el "chico agua" y la "zanahoria", también estaba aquel tipo grandote, Orochimaru, Kabuto y por supuesto, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata pensó en que quizás debía sorprenderse, aterrarse o algo, pero… nada. Absolutamente nada. Quizás lo que más temía ya había pasado, quizás había perdido la poca humanidad que le quedaba…

Hasta que el recuerdo más reciente, se hizo presente en su mente… Sasuke profanando su cuerpo… Sus piernas… Su brazo...

—Pareciera que el _genjutsu_ fue demasiado para ella.

La voz de la serpiente la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué dijo? _¿Genjutsu?_ Jadeó de improvisto y como pudo dirigió su mirada hacia sus piernas… y allí estaban, intactas, sin embargo su brazo sí se había ido.

Entonces suponía que la violación tampoco fue real… Por ahora.

—Tengo una misión que cumplir, Hyuga, y tú me ayudarás —repitió oscuramente las mismas palabras que en el _genjutsu_.

No tenía idea de a qué se refería con aquello… Y no estaba segura de querer averiguarlo.

—Se trata de una combinación entre tu _kekkei genkai_ y el mío —explicó con simpleza—. He investigado lo suficiente como para saber que si nace una criatura con una mezcla de tu sangre y la mía puede llegar a tener un poder desmesurado.

—De hecho, la posibilidad es nueve sobre diez —acotó Kabuto—. Nueve y medio…

Los labios de Hinata se tensaron en una fina línea, comprendiendo la situación.

—De ninguna manera —susurró con voz inusualmente firme, como si todo el miedo que había sentido hasta ahora se hubieran esfumado con esa revelación.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —estalló la pelirroja, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio junto con los demás, pero fue detenida rápidamente por Sasuke.

—Bien, si no vas a cooperar...

Entonces ante la mirada interrogante de Hinata el Uchiha se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, sin embargo, se alejó de ella.

—Ahí tienes la puerta, vete —ofreció el usuario del _sharingan,_ pero Hinata no supo distinguir si lo decía en serio o si solo le estaba tomando el pelo—. Si no vas a aceptar, te vas.

Comprendió que sus palabras eran verdaderas y un rayo de esperanza la iluminó por un momento. Con dificultad se puso de pie, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba mareada y no podía apoyarse del todo en sus brazos dado que uno no servía y el otro estaba herido.

No obstante, apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio huyó entre traspiés y tumbos y lo mejor de todo fue que absolutamente nadie movió un dedo para detenerla.

A fuerza de voluntad, Hinata logró escabullirse en la extraña guarida en donde la tenían encerrada.

—Eres cruel, Sasuke. —Orochimaru habló con gracia, casi riéndose—. Te aprovechaste de la desesperación de la señorita para probar tu supremacía.

—Konoha obligó a Itachi a asesinar a todo el clan para salvaguardar su falsa fortaleza y nadie nunca dijo nada —contestó fríamente mientras que se sentaba en una silla ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

* * *

 _Han pasado 84 años, ¿eh? Okey, no hay otra excusa que la de siempre: tiempo, pero ahí voy, remándola._

 _En fin, qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Háganmelo saber a través de un lindo review!_

 _Atte:_

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
